


I only married you for your cooking

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: SwanQueen Mini's [41]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Emma SwanMills, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian, Lesbians, Married SwanQueen, Regina SwanMills, Swen - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: It’s Regina and Emma’s anniversary but something is bothering the mayor - Can emma get to thher bottom of the problem?- As normal prompt for this OS is in beginning notes :)





	I only married you for your cooking

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: 
> 
> "How could anyone love me?" 
> 
>  
> 
> "Don't look at me Gina, I only married you for your cooking."

Regina had made lasagna for their weekly date night, after all Emma isn't allowed in the kitchen after the previous weeks, date night disaster. She set fire to the kitchen. If looks could killed, Regina would have killed her wife. Regina sat the food in the middle of the table, placing some on Emma's plate and then onto her own before huffing and collapsing onto the seat at the table opposite her wife. Emma wasted no time in starting on the food, it looked like she hadn't eaten, ever.  
  
  
"How could anyone love me?" Regina asked, sadness lacing her voice as she just moved the food around her plate.  
  
  
"Don't look at me Gina, I only married you for your cooking." Emma teased, letting a grin spread across her face.  
  
  
Regina set her fork down, looking up at her wife "I'm serious Emma. How could anyone - How could you love me? Why would you love me?"  
  
  
Emma set her own fork down, she made her way round to where Regina was sitting and turned Regina to the side so she was looking down at Emma, as the blonde kneeled in front of Regina taking the brunette's hands into her own "Honey, what's going on? You know I love you What's-Oh no." Emma took a breath "My mother's been at it again hasn't she? What did she tell you?"  
  
  
"I didn't say-"  
  
  
"No you didn't but I know you, I know when you're lying, when you're keeping something from me and I most defiantly know when it's my mother that's upset you. I know you Regina. You're my wife."  
  
  
Regina sighed, letting a few tears trickle down her cheeks "She said...she said I was more unlovable than an ogre."  
  
  
Emma had to take a few deep breaths to stop herself from going round to her mother's and punching her.  
  
  
"Regina..." Emma took her wife's face between her hands "I love you because you are the strongest woman I know, you have been through so much, with your mother, the king, the miscarriage and you are still standing. That passion and fire you have within your soul and you feel things deeply, with or without your heart you feel things with your whole soul, you are beautiful inside and out and I wish one day you will be able to see that." Emma kissed her wife slowly on her soft, apple tasting lips. “I love you forever and always Regina SwanMills” Emma smiled proudly.

  
Regina could help but smile, with live her eyes “You really are my real life Savior. You live up to that name of your, I’m sorry I listened to your mom, I just wish she accepted me.”

  
“I know sweetheart, but until the time comes please talk to me when she tries to make you doubt yourself. Like you did tonight okay?” Emma asked, squeezing at the brunettes hands.

  
Regina nodded in reply “I love you so much Emma.”


End file.
